


Wings

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: James is a real bird, M/M, Puppy Love, a canary actually, strange setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 安格斯是被一阵狂拍玻璃门的声音吵醒的。





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> 【滚麦】 安格斯·古恩（阿滚的官方译名到底是啥……）x詹姆斯·麦迪逊
> 
> -是【两个月前就说要写了的】短打
> 
> -奇妙的世界观，麦迪逊是只真·金丝雀（鸟人），阿滚是人类
> 
> -标题是鸟妹birdy的wings （其实我每篇文的标题基本都是在推歌到底有没有人去听……）
> 
> -关于换羽的征兆……一部分是编的（鸟人嘛肯定和鸟不太一样），但时间确实是7-8月左右。
> 
> -xjb写的
> 
> -不接受任何对作者带有攻击性的语言（

安格斯是被一阵狂拍玻璃门的声音吵醒的。

他猛地睁开眼，浑身下意识地颤抖了一下，原本搭在肩膀上的毯子早就不知何时滑落到膝盖了。他睁大还未完全恢复过来的朦胧睡眼，迷迷糊糊地朝着声音传来的地方看去。

他看见了什么，哦，一缕金色……

安格斯推开身上的靠垫和毯子，揉了揉刚洗过的栗色短发，扭着弯走向卧室的落地玻璃窗——看起来就像宿醉一样，可老天知道，他没喝酒。他一把拉开那扇窗子，外面的寒风夹着冰雨一起扑棱进来，剧烈的温差让只穿了一件T恤的安格斯打了个冷颤。至于那抹金色的主人，早在安格斯能感叹英国雨天的寒冷之前就冲进来了。

他浑身都湿透了，金色的头发被水打湿得几乎全拧成一股，刘海还在不停地往下滴水，浅色牛仔裤自然也因为浸水的原因而变成了深蓝色，一双帆布鞋被他急不可耐地脱下来，砰地一声给随手扔到了房间的角落里。安格斯刚想开口叫他别乱扔，地毯很难洗的，可看着他一副急急忙忙的样子，张开的嘴又很快合上了。

“你怎么来了？”他摸着自己的下巴轻声开口问道，像是还没彻底清醒过来一样。

“外面雨下得太大了。”被淋湿的金丝雀像鸟一样抖了抖自己的身体，然后大声地打了个喷嚏，“我回不去了——你又是我能找到的最近的住处。”

安格斯愣了一下，但他仔细想想，这话好像也没有什么问题。

“我睡哪儿都行。”他又打了个喷嚏，身上只剩一件半干不湿的衬衫了，“你家的洗衣机在哪儿来着？”

“在浴室。”

“好。”

麦迪逊点了点头，又抹了抹鼻子，他的鼻头冻得发红，肩膀和脖子——也都是红的。

他拿着衣服去洗手间了，安格斯的神志这才彻底恢复过来。他转过头望向身后，才发现自己居然没有关电视——DVD老早放完了，现在屏幕上显示的只是无声的菜单界面。他走过去关掉电视，然后打开了房间里的大灯。

屋子里顿时变得明亮起来。

这不是麦迪逊第一次在他家过夜了，但他很少这么突然地就出现，一声招呼都不打。安格斯踩着拖鞋跟着他进了浴室，发现他连衬衫都脱了，只穿着一条短裤站在安格斯家的洗衣机前。栗发的高个男孩揉了揉眼，目光落在麦迪逊光裸的脊背上，肩胛骨的位置，两条柔软的浅色伤疤似乎比以前更明显了。麦迪逊突然抖了抖，像是感受到他人的注视，立刻转过头来，看到是安格斯之后目光又放松下来。但就在刚才的一瞬间里，他的胸膛已经因为过于快速的呼吸而极为明显的一起一伏，肩膀也不受控制地抖起来。安格斯一只手摸着后颈，低头看了看他的脚——那儿有显著的伤疤——然后又抬起头，看向麦迪逊。

“你是不是又到换羽期了？”

金发男孩点了点头：“是。”

他被冻坏了，安格斯想。麦迪逊轻车熟路地钻进他家的淋浴间冲了个澡，安格斯想着要不要去厨房弄点吃的，而当他出来时，麦迪逊已经洗完了澡，吹干头发，穿着他的睡衣——从衣柜里拿的——缩在安格斯的被窝里玩手机了。当他看见安格斯端着一盘吃的走进房间时，甚至还愣了几秒。安格斯看了看床上的金丝雀，又看了看自己手里从玛莎买的速食，决定自己先吃一个。

“那是什么？”麦迪逊的声音里充满了对吃的的渴望。

安格斯转过头去，无声地表示不想给他。但麦迪逊一点都没客气，他自己爬过来，挂上安格斯的后背，从他手中的盘子里抓走了一个——还记得说声谢谢。安格斯也没阻止他，只是加快了速度开始吃起来，于是当麦迪逊跑来抓第二个的时候，碗里已经不剩多少了。

于是麦迪逊把自己整个裹在被子里开始无声地表达委屈。

安格斯思索了一下，跑去沙发上拿了毯子，还顺手关掉了灯。

“啊。”麦迪逊突然想起来，“你没刷牙。”

“我刷过了。”

“可你刚又吃了东西。”

“那你跟我一起去刷牙。”

“我不能刷。”麦迪逊躲在被子里发出闷声，“如果我现在去刷牙，我的牙齿会脱落的。”

安格斯皱起了眉。他其实不是很懂得金丝雀换羽期的身体运作，更不要说一个能化人形的金丝雀了。因此在内心纠结了一会儿后，他还是选择下床刷了牙（今晚第二次），然后才再度爬到床上来，在麦迪逊身边躺下。

回来的时候，他看到麦迪逊在偷偷地咬指甲——他的手指上也全是伤疤。在犹豫了一会儿之后，他还是选择关掉灯，钻进被子里，突然冒出在麦迪逊面前，抓住他的手。

麦迪逊显然被他吓着了，他冒出“嗯？”的一声，但却没阻止人类男孩抓起他的手。安格斯自己看着上面的每一条疤痕和纹路，新起的皮和茧。过了一会儿，他抬起头来，在黑暗里问道：“会疼吗？”

“会疼。”麦迪逊吸了吸鼻子，“但那之后就好了。”

“八月底的时候——我特别喜欢九月，因为那时候换羽期正好结束。”他听见双手的主人在黑暗里说道，“一切都会变得很新，特别好——我特别喜欢那种感觉。每次经过这个之后，我都觉得……更好了。”

安格斯沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓拉过他的手，放下，又抬起来。麦迪逊不知道他要干嘛，差点笑出声。但最后，安格斯还是开口了：“会特别好吗？”

“会。”他点点头，“因为是疼过之后得到的东西。”

他说完就觉得有点奇怪了：“呃——你别理解成什么奇怪的意思，我是，就是，字面意义上的疼……”

“我知道。”他听见他笑了，他绝对笑了。

“那你之后要去哪儿呢？”

“可能去北方吧。”他说。

“我喜欢南方。”安格斯悄悄说，“南方暖和。”

“你个怕冷的家伙。”

他没再握住他的手了，而是无声地转了个身，顺便把麦迪逊人掰过去，然后取走了他的手机：“不早了，你睡吧。”

“我……”

麦迪逊之后又哼哼了几声，但是他也确实太累了，在雨夜里飞行真的不好玩。他转过身去背对着平躺的安格斯，闭上眼，然后把被子悄悄分出去一点，确保怕冷的人类男孩不会冻着。

第二天早上安格斯醒过来的时候，阳光已经明晃晃地透过落地窗照了进来。他没拉厚的那一层窗帘，于是今天的卧室比平时更要亮上许多。他迷迷糊糊地，看不清东西，视线模糊着寻找自己的手机，在手伸向床头柜的时候，他看到白色的床单上有一抹耀眼的金色。他立刻晃了神，而当他再睁开眼的时候，看到的是还在熟睡的麦迪逊——他的金发在阳光下闪闪发光，就像他羽毛的颜色。

他的背后有什么鼓起来了。安格斯出于好奇（和保护自己的睡衣）的心理，伸手去撩开了他的睡衣下摆。只见那儿鼓起了两个黄色的小包，摸上去像是两块儿脆骨，有着羽毛一般的触感。他看到金发的男孩不安地动了动，身后的两片黄色的羽根也跟着抖了抖。

阳光洒在他的背后，像是白色的床单上铺上了金子。

安格斯看着看着，自己都没注意到自己竟然嘴边带上了一抹微笑。

他缓缓地低下头去，在柔软的羽翼旁边，落下一个轻柔的吻。就在这时，他的手机闹钟响了，他立刻扑过去把那声音掐断，但是歌曲的一句副歌还是悄无声息地遛进了这个宁静的早上。

“飞吧——飞吧——我的鸟儿——飞吧——”


End file.
